


Another Way of Marking

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Detente, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, Truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott just wants Isaac to stop trying to verbally mark his territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way of Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Spoilers, of a sort I guess, through 3x14
> 
> This was originally written for prompt #53 - Detente at fullmoon_ficlet. I love this word. Seriously, I mean I LOVE this word. We use it all the time at home (as in: the cat and dog have reached detente). This occurred to me immediately after I saw the episode (and made my teen laugh when I told her my concept). As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“You just need to stop.” Scott pulls bread out of the cabinet, tossing the bag across the kitchen to where Isaac picks it out of the air and drops it on the table. He waits for Isaac to get out slices and toss the bag back to him to put away.

“Stop what?” There’s a careful air of innocence in the words, and the way he doesn’t look at Scott when he speaks. “I’m making a snack. You said you wanted one, too. Appetite of a wolf.”

Scott reaches into the fridge and starts pulling out bags of cold cuts, tossing them over his shoulder at Isaac, confident that he’ll catch them. He stops when he has mustard in one hand and a jar of mayo in the other, and nudges the fridge door shut with his elbow before setting both on the table. “You need to stop verbally pissing on me every time we’re with Stiles. You’re upsetting him.”

“He’s upsetting me,” Isaac responds dryly. “He thinks he owns you, Scott.”

“He’s been my best friend since we were kids,” Scott reminds him. “He _does_ own a part of me. Brothers in all but blood.”

“I don’t like him.” Isaac’s voice goes flat as he angrily scrapes mustard onto a slice of bread and sets it aside, then mayo onto another slice. He’s building Scott’s sandwich first—Isaac _hates_ mustard—the way he always does, no longer needing to ask what Scott actually wants.

“I get that, dude.” And Scott does. He gets that in spades.

“He doesn’t like me.” Isaac piles the cold cuts thickly onto the bread, then slaps the second slice on top and hands it to Scott.

“I get that, too.” Scott considers the sandwich and decides that the conversation needs to be finished before the eating begins. “You didn’t like Allison once.”

Isaac gives him a startled look, cheeks flushed.

“You didn’t like _me_ ,” Scott points out.

“Yeah. Well. You… she…” Isaac waves the knife, then resolutely shoves it into the mayo, spreading it thickly onto his bread without looking at Scott.

It’s okay, because Scott knows what he’s saying, and what he’s _not_ saying. He’s not dumb, nor is he blind, and he _gets_ it. He knows Stiles gets it too, which is why he’s being such an epic ass about things. Which will be an entirely separate conversation that probably can’t happen until Stiles is sleeping and has an ounce of filter to apply to his brain. For now he just nudges Isaac shoulder to shoulder. “You,” he says. “Her. Me. It’s complicated. And Stiles sees that, he thinks he’s losing me all over again because you’re in the picture now, along with Allison. He’s scared. And you’re scared. So just… don’t be scared. You’ve got me, okay? And that’s not going to change.”

He palms the nape of Isaac’s neck, squeezing with just enough pressure until Isaac whines softly. “Call a truce, okay?”

They stand like that for a long moment, staring at each other. Scott is careful; he doesn’t let his eyes flash red, and Isaac’s stay human as well. In the end, Isaac nods once, and Scott lets go, and the moment is over.

As Isaac walks out of the kitchen, sandwich in hand, Scott pauses to grab his phone and glance at his email and the SAT word of the day. He can’t help the grin that bursts free. “Use today’s word in a sentence,” he murmurs, laughing. “Today I hope I have successfully started a detente between Isaac and Stiles.” He drops the phone in his pocket and takes his sandwich to join Isaac in the living room. Time for video games and momentary relaxation, and he’ll see where things go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com). Come visit me!


End file.
